Holding Out for a Hero
by Athena Selas
Summary: [Radamanthys x Kanon] [Universo Alterno] Cuando los super héroes forman parte de la realidad y no permanecen únicamente en la historietas, grandes consorcios se encargan de gestionarlos y representarlos en la sociedad. Estas prestigiosas empresas funcionan como cualquier otra e incluso llevan a cabo grandes fiestas corporativas de Navidad.


**Derechos:** Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son creación y propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Toei y Shueisha. Únicamente los utilizo con propósitos de entretenimiento y no lucro con ellos.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido homoerótico, es decir: relaciones afectivas entre personas del mismo sexo incluyendo contenido sexual.

 **Notas:** Definitivamente este relato adquirió inspiración total de dos animes cuya trama gira al rededor de super héroes: Tiger & Bunny y Boku no Hero Academia. Pero definitivamente el primero es mi consentido.

 **Dedicatoria:** _Para ninnae_. Gracias por creer en mí cuando yo misma había perdido la esperanza. No me cansaré de repetirte cuán valioso es todo tu apoyo permanente hacia mi persona y, en este caso, para no rendirme y no abandonar el placer de escribir y crear. Te adoro inmensamente

* * *

 **Holding out for a Hero**

La invitación a la fiesta de Navidad que había recibido por parte de la compañía para la que trabajaba era bastante ingeniosa. Se encontraba dentro de una artesanal estrella hecha de porcelana color amarillo brillante con pequeños cristales brillantes incrustados, mismos que a contraluz la hacían refulgir naturalmente. En su interior yacía una elegante tarjeta musical con luces festivas que se encendían al abrirla y en la que se podía leer el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de fin de año del corporativo, el lugar y los códigos correspondientes para el festejo. El resto del espacio era ocupado por finos chocolates y cupones de cortesía en restaurantes o SPAs de lujo.

Este bonito objeto podía fungir como adorno en el árbol de Navidad o como un elegante frasco festivo. Kanon decidió usarlo más adelante para guardar condimentos en lugar de colgarla en su árbol navideño. Esto debido a que le resultaba chocante e incómodo apreciar tres letras con una fuente bien conocida por él de apariencia gruesa en colores negro y rojo que arruinaban la bonita artesanía, plantándose a lo largo y ancho de la cara frontal de la estrella: " _ **HSL**_ ", el acrónimo del nombre completo del corporativo " _ **Happily Saving Your Lifes**_ ", una empresa de escala mundial cuyo negocio era representar, defender y mercadear superhéroes con sede en Estados Unidos, California.

* * *

Aquel alto hombre de sonrisa enigmática, quien se encontraba viviendo en plenitud su tercera década de vida, se distinguía a primera vista por su larga cabellera de brillante color cobalto, la cual solía llevar atada en una alta coleta. Su segundo atributo sobresaliente era su innegable atractivo físico, el cual adoraba acentuar con estrictas sesiones de gimnasio y bronceados discretos que mantenía visitando cada cuatro meses Grecia, su país natal.

Para la fiesta de Navidad no reparó en su arreglo personal y acudió puntual al sitio, ubicado en una mansión a las afueras de la templada California. HSL citó a sus empleados en aquel caserón digno de un magnate petrolero para agasajarlos como parte de los festejos de fin de año. La invitación dictaba estricta etiqueta, por lo que Kanon eligió vestir un esmoquin entallado y vanguardista en tono azul medianoche, casi negro, pero bajo las luces de la fiesta emitía discretos destellos azules que delataban el verdadero tono un poco atrevido de su atuendo.

Desde que Kanon bajó de su Camaro convertible color blanco, no dejó de ser blanco de miradas y de saludos; conversaciones, palmadas en el hombro, felicitaciones festivas y, por supuesto, flirteos suaves o pasados de temperatura.

El griego era uno de los mejores representantes de superhéroes con los que HSL contaba actualmente. Aquel hombre era conocido por ser un mordaz negociador y fiero protector de todos los héroes a los que manejaba; así como un apabullante médium de las relaciones públicas con los mejores patrocinadores. Había estudiado derecho en una universidad en Inglaterra y aunque nunca se dignó a ejercer en toda su vida, su conocimiento sobre derecho anglosajón era también una herramienta angular para respaldar su control de contratos y defensa para arropar los hombres y mujer quienes tenían el honor de estar en su cartera.

El mundo en el que había nacido Kanon, tres de cada diez humanos a lo largo y ancho del planeta habían desarrollado mutaciones peculiares que los bendecían –o a veces maldecían – con dones sobrehumanos como el control mental, la teletransportación, volar a voluntad, super fuerza, mimetización, comunicación interespecies, telequinesis, por mencionar los más básicos.

Por supuesto que así como había defensores de la paz y la justicia, también había anarquistas, sembradores de terror, perseguidores de ambiciones desmedidas y crueldad. En medio, lamentablemente, quedaban las personas comunes que frecuentemente eran blanco de las fechorías de los anti-héroes.

* * *

La mansión estaba infestada con guirnaldas, esferas brillantes, luces blancas y ángeles a modo de decoración. Todos los elementos eran sobrios y combinaban elegantemente en colores blancos y beige, brindando un ambiente de digno cuento de Navidad desde la bahía de descenso de los automóviles hasta el último rincón de la mansión.

Los árboles de navidad se podían encontrar en todos los rincones del caserón y estaban infestados de estrellas, el símbolo de HSL por excelencia, y otros adornos secundarios como muñecos de nieve o cascanueces.

La música de fondo era tenue y de temática celestial y angelical: coros de niños cantores o mujeres entonando suaves villancicos resaltaban el ambiente decembrino.

A modo de recepción, atractivos edecanes masculinos y femeninos con trajes color verde y rojo ofrecían a los recién llegados cocteles con cantidades moderadas de alcohol, pero cuyos colores emulaban la época festiva: blanco, carmín y verde. Incluso dorado y plateado.

Cuando el reloj marcó puntualmente el fin de la hora de recepción, los anfitriones instaron amablemente a los invitados a pasar al gran salón y tomar asiento.

Debido a que la identidad civil de los superhéroes era de incalculable valor en la súper sociedad, todos ellos cubrían su rostro con las máscaras, antifaces o cascos que solían portar también en el cumplimiento de su deber.

Durante el coctel de bienvenida, Kanon se encontraba rodeado de "sus chicos", los superhéroes que representaba, además de otros colegas de HSL y otros interesados en congeniar con el círculo del griego. El representante estrella fingía muy bien estar agasajado y atento; sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo y luego de una risa sedosa, o un cumplido bien acertado, el pelilargo desviaba su vista escaneando velozmente a todos los que habían acudido el festejo. Buscaba a alguien en especial y no era capaz de hallarlo en aquel océano de personas, anfitriones, y gala navideña.

* * *

Al entrar en el Gran Salón de la mansión, hubo mejor y más variada bebida, pues la barra del bar se abrió oficialmente.

Los invitados tenían asignados números que indicaban su lugar a tomar en las mesas. HSL procuraba mezclar a sus asociados y colaboradores del corporativo para incentivar las buenas relaciones interpersonales.

Kanon estuvo apartado de su círculo y este hecho le otorgó espacio para continuar su búsqueda incansable entre los cientos de invitados; no obstante, sus compañeros de mesa no perdieron la oportunidad de abalanzarse alrededor de aquella celebridad en el mundo corporativo de los superhéroes.

Antes de que diera inicio la suntuosa cena buffet, la cual consistía en delicias culinarias de todo el mundo, un show musical acrobático amenizó la velada, mismo que fue recibido y seguido hasta el final por tumultuosos aplausos por parte de los asistentes.

Mientras tanto, la aguileña vista de Kanon no fue capaz de encontrar a su objetivo en aquel mar de esmóquines, vestidos de gala, antifaces y cascos.

Luego vino la cena y mientras se llevaba a cabo, acontecieron los sorteos de los premios mayores de Navidad de HSL, entre los que destacaban automóviles nuevos y viajes de lujo todo pagado para dos personas. El premio mayor era un departamento valuado en millones de dólares ubicado en las playas de Miami.

Entonces, el representante de cabellera azul dio con el susodicho cuando este no tuvo más remedio que convertirse en el centro de atención de la fiesta por unos segundos para levantarse a recibir su premio: un viaje en crucero por el Pacífico Sur a lo largo de la costa chilena hasta llegar a Panamá.

Kanon sonrió cínicamente y de inmediato los aduladores de su mesa aprovecharon para chismorrear.

— Apuesto a que ese suertudo invitará a la bella señorita Pandora a ir junto a él en ese viaje.

* * *

Finalmente dio inicio el baile inaugurado por dos de los tres CEO de HSL: Saori Kido y Julián Solo quienes lucían como el príncipe y la princesa de un cuento de hadas. Él luciendo un esmoquin de color blanco inmaculado, y ella portando un vestido rojo escotado y de falda amplia y pomposa. Al deslizarse por la pista, daba la impresión de que brillaban como divinidades.

Momentos más tarde, Kanon se encontraba concediéndole varias piezas de baile a su consentida Mermaid, una super heroína acuática con la capacidad de convertir sus hermosas piernas en una super aleta, respirar bajo el agua y emitir ondas sónicas. En medio de otras parejas en movimiento, finalmente, el griego abordó al hombre que tanto había buscado.

W-Draconis era el nombre profesional de aquel héroe y bailaba con una elegante dama sin máscara poseedora de una larga y sedosa melena negra. Por su parte, W-D, como solían abreviar su apodo, llevaba su habitual máscara negra, la cual ocultaba casi todo su rostro excepto por el mentón, únicamente dejando a la vista su rebelde cabellera rubia y corta, así como sus ojos de tono ámbar y feroz. Había sido difícil hallarlo debido a lo convencional de su esmoquin negro, el cual se perdía fácilmente entre la multitud

¿Cuál era el super poder de aquel hombre poseedor de la atención de Kanon? W-Draconis poseía una fuerza titánica, podía doblar barrotes de acero como delgados listones de tela; contaba con una afilada intuición y reflejos; además, la dureza de su piel soportaba altas y bajas temperaturas, así como la mayoría de armas blancas y la gama baja de balas. ¿Aún no era suficiente? Pues de su espalda podía hacer brotar largas alas reptiles color negro que utilizaba para volar y aunque no era el más rápido de los superhéroes aéreos, definitivamente aquella habilidad podía servirle ingeniosamente en múltiples escenarios.

El griego sonrió, luego acercó sus labios al oído de la bella Mermaid, quien solía ocultar su identidad con ayuda de un antifaz rosa, y le pidió por favor intercambiar pareja con W-D. La bella sirena rubia rió cómplice y asintió. La operación duró apenas medio minuto, acecharon a sus objetivos y, entonces, solicitaron protocolariamente cambio de pares y, sin darles tiempo para responder, procedieron al cruce de parejas.

Mermaid pronto tuvo la cintura de la brillante abogada Pandora entre sus manos, y Kanon al poderoso W-D sosteniéndolo con incomodidad. Ninguno de los cuatro dejó de bailar.

— No puedo creer que tu super intuición no te haya avisado que venía… eso o te has hecho tonto a propósito todo este tiempo para que te atrape — lanzó mordaz el pelilargo.

El rubio lo miró afiladamente con el ceño fruncido.

— No he podido quitarme esta sensación de persecución detrás de la nuca toda la noche, maldito acosador — se defendió feroz W-D.

— Te morías por verme aquí y ahora, pero te excita hacerte el difícil.

— Ya quisieras, bastardo. — El superhéroe puso los ojos en blanco y tensó su fuerte mandíbula.

* * *

 _ **10 meses atrás…**_

 _HSL era una de las tres empresas más poderosas de la industria de trabajo heroico basado en super poderes. Su influencia y valor económico yacía, principalmente, en patrocinios. Era bastante común que los uniformes de los héroes lucieran al menos tres marcas mundialmente reconocidas y que, además, lo más populares emblemas del heroísmo aparecieran en comerciales televisivos o de la internet._

 _A principios de marzo, aconteció una convención de patrocinadores, corporativos, representantes y héroes a bordo de un crucero en el mar Mediterráneo._

 _La situación resultó un blanco fácil para las fechorías de criminales quienes decidieron que secuestrar la híper lujosa embarcación y pedir el rescate más alto de la historia sería una millonaria idea._

 _El episodio fue una catástrofe, a decir verdad, pues el crucero contaba con seguridad de punta, más grandes guardaespaldas entrenados militarmente._

 _Debido al peligroso fuego cruzado, el gigante barco comenzó a naufragar y al darse cuenta de ello, los villanos comenzaron a apostar por hundirlo lo más rápido posible._

 _Kanon, el mánager estrella de HSL, viajaba a bordo de aquel lujoso crucero, pero no huyó despavorido a bordo de algún bote de emergencias. Se encargó de desalojar a la mayor cantidad posible de pasajeros hasta el último momento, casi cuando la embarcación estaba a punto de colapsar._

 _En medio del el peligro, el griterío de pánico, y el fuego enemigo, el griego apenas alcanzó a colocarse un chaleco salvavidas y saltar por la borda fuera del crucero perdido. Quienes admiraron este momento debían admitir que el pelilargo tenía estilo incluso para salvar su vida, pues el hombre ejecutó un pulcro salto digno de competencia de clavados._

 _En medio del caos, Kanon no pudo nadar correctamente y fue arrastrado hacia el letal remolino acuático que formaba el hundimiento del crucero, mismo que lo arrastró irremediablemente a pesar de que el griego era  
fuerte y vigoroso, así como un experto nadador._

 _El escenario empeoró cuando un enorme mástil roto estaba a punto de caerle encima._

 _El griego no dejó de pelear por su vida ni un segundo, medio ahogándose y luchando contra la salada corriente. Entonces, sus ojos se percataron del mástil a punto de aplastarlo; cerró los ojos con resignación y…_

 _Un superhéroe con alas reptiles color negro y destellos violetas detuvo la caída fatal de la viga sobre el griego y la rompió con facilidad gracias a sus sobrehumanos músculos. A continuación voló ágilmente hacia el petrificado Kanon y lo sacó del agua con gentileza, tomándolo por las axilas._

 _— Estás a salvo. Nos dirigiremos al bote de rescate para que un médico te atienda de inmediato._

 _Recitó su rescatador de memoria con un tono hastiado, el hombre volador portaba una máscara negra que cubría casi toda su tez._

 _Kanon se le quedó mirando en estado de shock unos segundos, luego asintió comenzando a digerir la situación._

 _— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, héroe? — preguntó el representante luego de toser un poco de agua de mar._

 _— W-Draconis._

* * *

La pareja conformada por dos varones terminó de bailar la pieza musical y salieron de la pista de inmediato. Kanon instó al rubio a acompañarlo por una bebida para continuar charlando.

— La velada se pondrá divertida en unas horas, pues vendrán las bandas y cantantes invitados de la compañía. Nunca me quisieron decir quiénes serán, pero seguramente son los artistas de moda en las emisoras de radio del mundo para agasajar al corporativo.

— Qué interesante — respondió con aburrimiento W-D puesto que lo último escrito en su lista de cosas favoritas era la música de moda.

— ¿¡No puedes mostrar algo de entusiasmo?! ¡Es casi Navidad… y si ni eres cristiano, será Año Nuevo enseguida! Pero si eres chino y festejas el año nuevo en febrero, entones…. —

— Kanon, no soy chino — lo detuvo de inmediato.

— Bueno, bueno. Pareces abrumado con la fiesta ¿Quieres ir a un lugar más solitario para charlar? Hace tiempo no nos vemos — le soltó su sonrisa más casanova con sus iris esmeralda brillando seductoramente.

— Sí quiero ir a un lugar más tranquilo, aunque sobre charlar contigo no estoy seguro.

— Entonces será mejor que pidamos más licor para que se te quite ese amargado humor de siempre.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, Kanon se aproximó a la barra del bar, habló con el tendero y salió portando en la mano una botella de whisky Black Label que le había proporcionado de inmediato ni escusas de etiqueta.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron al hall de la mansión, luego Kanon pidió indicaciones a los edecanes de recepción y ellos amablemente le indicaron que los salones de fumadores estaban en la tercera planta a la que podían acceder a través de los elevadores. El griego agradeció y se dirigió con su acompañante a la zona de ascensores; no obstante, Kanon apretó el botón indicando que querían ir al último piso, al séptimo.

— ¿Qué haces? — cuestionó el rubio.

— Improviso — zanjó las explicaciones y apuró al otro a entrar a la cabina.

Pronto, las puertas se abrieron frente a un pasillo que los condujo a una zona de terrazas a oscuras e incluso macabras debido a lo desiertas que estaban. Por suerte el murmullo proveniente de la fiesta de la planta baja le restaba efecto fantasmagórico a la zona.

— ¿Esto está mejor para ti? — mencionó Kanon echando vaho por la boca.

— Un poco… — Sin ser capaz de abandonar los clichés de su nacionalidad inglesa, W-D se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó sobre los hombros del mánager estrella, después de todo aquel era griego y no soportaba fácilmente los climas fríos a diferencia de él que conocía los helados climas de Bretaña en persona, por lo que el invierno californiano le era sencillo de resistir.

Por suerte la oscuridad evitó que el rubio descubriera el bochorno que encendió el rostro del pelilargo al ser blanco de aquel acto caballeroso.

* * *

Bebieron y charlaron por casi una hora. Primero abordaron temas insulsos como el mundial de futbol, la comida de la fiesta, marcas de licor, lugares de mundo que habían visitado recientemente. Luego se aventuraron a hablar del trabajo, de la situación de los héroes actualmente y los obstáculos que aumentaban día a día para ellos, incluyendo la actualización de la lista de villanos más buscados. Luego Kanon bromeó sobre el representante de W-D, un enérgico joven de nombre Valentine y que lo cuidaba a cada segundo como si fuera una feroz mamá oso.

— ¿Cómo te sientes de HSL? No pareces nada agasajado de trabajar en uno de los tres corporativos más grandes del negocio — finalmente lo acusó el griego.

— Este no era mi sueño, yo simplemente deseaba ser un héroe de respaldo en Europa — le espetó el inglés seriamente.

— ¿Con tus habilidades y dones? ¡Por favor! Sería un desperdicio total.

— Muchas personas tenemos aspiraciones modestas, a diferencia tuya, "Oh señor gran representante de los mejores héroes del mundo".

— ¿Entonces por qué no rechazaste la oferta que te llegó de HSL luego de que yo mismo te recomendara con mis superiores?

— ¿Y ser la burla de todos mis colegas por rechazar la "oferta de mi vida"?

Kanon soltó unas risitas insoportables y le dio un último trago a la botella de whisky.

— Te odio porque eres la excepción a mis reglas personales, estúpido dragón de segunda — le reprochó el griego un poco pasado de copas. — Siempre soy tan condescendiente contigo, te protejo y te cuido el culo ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque soy un loco que te quiere cada vez más y más cerca de mí ¿He perdido la cabeza? ¿Qué tienes de bueno? Eres gruñón, malhumorado, apático, un héroe sin aspiraciones y un inglés estirado. Además roncas y te vienes mucho más rápido que yo cuando llevamos semanas sin vernos.

W-Draconis levantó la cabeza altivamente y estudió los movimientos de su amante intermitente. Su afilado instinto le dictó estar atento.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, idiota? ¿Preferirías nunca haberme conocido y mejor hubieras muerto aplastado en aquel naufragio? — escupió venenosamente escrutando al rubio sin parpadear siquiera.

— Quiero decir que estoy harto de tu jueguito de hoy de "no te conozco, no somos nada y nunca hemos follado" porque necesito que vengas a comerme a besos para empezar, estúpido.

El griego se puso de pie y caminó hacia el balcón de la terraza. Luego, como un perfecto borracho, comenzó a subirse al barandal de la escalera que fungía como límite entre el piso y el precipicio.

— ¡Pero qué haces, tarado, baja ahora! — sin pensárselo dos veces, W.D se puso de pie para alcanzar a su idiota amante suicida.

— Estoy borracho y soy un hombre con delirios de grandeza enormes. Si tengo que intentar matarme para que me sostengas entre tus brazos lo voy a hacer. — soltó una suave risa maniaca.

— ¡ERES UN SUPREMO IMBÉCIL VUEL….

Muy tarde, aquel osado hombre descerebrado al que seguro le faltaba dos o tres tornillos en la cabeza se había tirado al vacío. Pero el inglés era un hombre entrenado para aquellas situaciones y su accionar fue más rápido que su pensamiento porque en un par de segundos ya había ido detrás del otro, desplegando las alas ocultas bajo la musculosa piel de su espalda para volar y rescatar al otro de su propia estupidez.

La única víctima de aquel incidente fue el ostentoso esmoquin nuevo de W-Draconis.

* * *

Un castigo severo. Aquello era lo que merecía ese reverendo imbécil por obligarlo a entrar en acción por un ridículo e infantil capricho, por haber arruinado su traje de gala, y sobre todo, por haber arriesgado su vida.

Kanon se encontraba desnudo e inmovilizado de las manos con su propio cinturón, el cuál había sido apretado sádicamente con la súper fuerza de W-D con tal saña que el griego sangraba ligeramente de las muñecas. El rubio, además, no se había desprendido de la máscara que ocultaba su identidad, aunque el resto de sus prendas sí habían abandonado su cuerpo.

Recostado sobre el colchón de un motel que encontraron en el camino tras salir abruptamente de la fiesta de fin de año de HSL, el griego se encontraba siendo empalado sin piedad por su vigoroso amante, quien se enterraba mirándolo de frente con las piernas del pelilargo rodeando su cintura cuál serpientes al acecho.

El dragón lo embestía sin piedad, golpeando duro y profundo aquella cavidad que lo recibía con un ardiente y gustoso calor. El rubio jadeaba y gruñía, sintiendo sus venas arder a causa de aquel sublime placer sexual; pero el castigo no podía durar tan poco, así que el dragón compró un cruel anillo retardante para su propia verga, la cual era prisionera de un severo nudo de silicona quirúrgica que contenía su duro y rojo palpitar y así evitar correrse antes de tiempo.

El estúpido griego retozaba ruidosamente debajo de él: gemía, se retorcía, babeaba, temblaba y gritaba al ritmo de aquel gozo profundamente doloroso.

— Eres un maldito y cerdo masoquista — vituperó el inglés en su contra y mientras hablaba la voz sonaba como hipo a causa de las incesantes penetraciones de su parte.

W-Draconis debía ser cauteloso y guardar la razón. Su fuerza era tan monstruosa que un segundo de descuido y podía partir la columna al otro en dos sin menor esfuerzo. Había entrenado toda su vida para controlar cada gramo de su monstruosa fuerza musclar.

Pero… cada segundo hundiéndose en aquel océano de lujurio lo llevaba lejos de la lucidez. Todo ese vórtex de placer y lascivia sin control que aquel apetitoso y desquiciante hombre le causaba con cada beso, caricia, roce o estocada dentro, lo llevaban al límite de la consciencia y el orgasmo era la última salida a aquel laberinto de placer.

Nunca antes ningún hombre o mujer le habían causado la confianza y holgura de ser él mismo durante el sexo por el terror permanente de poder romperles los huesos al primer descuido, pero Kanon… aquel egocéntrico e hijo de puta griego….

El rubio enterró sus uñas en la piel de las caderas ajenas, mientras el sudor frío recorría cada rincón de su blanca piel y sus pupilas se dilataban, preludio a la pérdida total de control de su parte.

Pero Kanon lo miró a los ojos. Esos caleidoscopios de tonalidad verde esmeralda lo devoraron y susurraron a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas con gentil suavidad: "No me romperás, disminuirás tu fuerza a nivel humano y luego desatarás el nudo alrededor de tu verga y enseguida tú y yo tendremos un clímax único y extasiante"

El inglés asintió mansamente y su frenesí cesó, llevó sus manos al nudo de silicón que contenía su propio clímax, solamente se agitó un par de veces más dentro del griego y a continuación, ambos se arquearon en un punto álgido único y bucólico. Gritando y gimiendo mientras sus ojos se llenaban con todos los colores del universo y los sentidos de sus cuerpos creían morir por un instante.

Minutos después recobraron la consciencia y W-Draconis desató las manos de su amante como si rompiera un tira de papel. Luego Kanon se acurrucó cerca del otro y acarició aquellos perfectos bíceps, luego sus pectorales y su abdomen. Le embelesaba y derretía aquella perfecta belleza varonil que adornaba el cuerpo de su amante a quien arrancaba suspiros y cosquillas jalando ocasionalmente su abundante vello dorado.

— Deja de toquetearme y bésame… — exigió el agotado súper héroe.

— Pero para eso debo quitarte la máscara — condicionó el griego cuyo cuerpo estaba tembloroso por la brutal faena.

— La máscara no me cubre la boca — se quejó el orgulloso inglés.

— Sin peros, idiota, somos pareja y tengo derecho a estas cosas.

Cuando Kanon desprendió al otro de su identidad secreta, suspiró enamorado y se abalanzó sobre sus labios.

— Te amo, Radamanthys Wyvern — pronunció por primera vez su nombre real luego de haberse deshecho de la fachada de alter ego.

— También te amo, Kanon —. Le besó la frente húmeda de sudor al griego. — Aunque tu habilidad de control mental debe ser aterradora cuando lo usas fuera de la cama. — Radamanthys de repente de puso dubitativo, pero el griego detuvo la avalancha de deducciones con un húmedo beso que derritió al inglés por completo.

— No lo uso casi nunca. Aunque hoy lo usé dos veces… antes tuve que accionarlo para conseguir que me dieran una botella en el bar de la fiesta.

— Maldición, Kanon, eso es casi un delito. Utilizarlo sin supervisión legal — maldijo el moral y bien portado inglés.

— Oh, vamos, me va mejor en la vida sin ese don problemático. Siempre uso mis encantos naturales de humano ordinario para obtener lo que quiero.

— ¿Cómo intentar suicidarte?

Kanon soltó dos carcajadas.

— ¿No me acabas de castigar por ello?

— Los castigos reales no suelen terminar en el orgasmo del enjuiciado.

— Bueno — suspiró Kanon haciéndose el inocente. — Preocúpate si tuviera un hermano gemelo malvado que tenga exactamente este mismo poder.

Por alguna extraña razón el instinto de Radamanthys le impidió reírse de aquella broma. ¿Es que ese lunático griego hablaba en serio?

— ¿Kanon, pero qué…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese instante la base de la cama del motel sobre la que acababan de hacer el amor, se desplomó sin más, y la escena fue bastante cómica. La peor parte: no era la primera vez que rompían una cama que no era suya y probablemente habrían muchos más muebles que terminarían rotos a causa de la pasión de ambos.

 ** ** **FIN******

* * *

 _Gracias por terminar la lectura. Me encantaría leer sus comentarios._

 _¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2019!_


End file.
